


I Wish

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: He held his brother's cold limp hand and wished he'd been faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those "Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and i will write the next five" tumblr prompts.

**He held his brother's cold limp hand and wished he'd been faster.**

Billy’s lifeless eyes staring up at Tommy in accusation. _Why couldn’t you help me?_ they seem to ask.

He can hear the rest of their teammates reaching the two of them. Kate’s gasp of horror and Teddy’s scream of anguish as he throws himself at Billy’s body on the cold hard ground.

Tommy wished and wished and wished, but he wasn’t the twin with that power, and nothing could bring Billy back.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried at the prompt for a solid week before writing this. Horrible anon! XD Come cry with me on tumblr, I'm crumplelush over there too. :)


End file.
